


A Letter (part 5)

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	A Letter (part 5)

Illya stared at his partner, momentarily stunned into silence. Napoleon gave him a hard look, and rubbed the palm of his hand across his face, almost angrily, then banged it against the steering wheel.   
              
“You want me to drive?” Illya asked him. “You’ve had a terrible shock, and…” 

Napoleon rounded on him. 

             “ No I don’t want you to drive, Illya! I’ve lost my little girl, not my…..not my…marb….” 

His voice gave out and he turned a pair of wet eyes to his partner. 

               “Illya. . .how do you deal with this?"  

Illya's smile was bittersweet. 

"I don't." He whispered. 


End file.
